A Crow's Phoenix
by Arivin Silvertongue
Summary: Alistair's brows furrowed as he eyed the blond elf on the ground with great distaste before speaking. "What in the name of the maker are the Antivan Crows?" Zevran's eyes grew comically large as he heard the man speak. But before the Elven man could respond, the beauty before him opened her mouth and spoke with a hiss, eyes flashing like quicksilver. "I know what they are"
1. Prologue: Loose ends must be cut

**All rights are to Bioware: Please enjoy and review...it inspires me.**

Things weren't meant to be this way...this was supposed to be a simple visit to the city, grab some supplies talk to the merchants, keep your heads low.

It ended with blood and a lot of screaming. A Dalish elf was rushing through the tree's of the forest at a breakneck speed. she didn't turn her head, her hair was wild, cut haphazardly to her chin as if sheered off at random.

And it was; by a Shem with a sword.

Blood coated her skin, her clothes were torn and useless now;barely hanging on to her slim form.

But still she didn't stop, scrambling over tree roots, rocks and more. A corner of her mind registered the rain pouring down around her freezing her to the bone and then some, leaving her already weak state even worse than before. Shivers wracked through her, but still she didn't stop, knee's scraping over rocks, hangs grasping at roots and vines to drag her nearly lifeless form up a small incline.

Surely there was no one following her now, perhaps she could just lay down and rest for a moment.

She suddenly shook her head wildly from side to side;no-she could never stop. Not anymore, she needed to keep her feet moving.

She didn't raise her head as lightning struck nearby, didn't see the danger as a tree fell down upon her...catching her leg...and snapping it.

Her scream pierced the night. Yet still she pushed at the tree desperately trying to pull her mangled leg out from under it. It was task she could not do healthy let alone this weak. Sobs wracked her chest followed by wet hacking coughs,Tears mingled with the rain upon her cheeks.

She slumped down,trapped partially under the tree and cried into the soaked grass of the forest floor.

Death would be a welcome thing now, to stop the pain, the tears, to make all of this go away.

Death never came.


	2. Chapter 1: Woke up dead

**Alright now on to the real story :P for those who are curious this story stars an alternate dalish origin. An Oc i created with a slightly different background. I made the prologue short and vague for a reason...no need to give everything away!**

**This is my -first- fanfiction-give me support and I'll write faster. **

**All rights go to Bioware! I own nothing but my own character.**

A lot of people say that when you die you see a light, the brightest light you've ever seen but you don't need to squint into it.

Those people never said anything about the mingle of male and female voices talking around you-over you. Soft ad soothing, surely whoever spoke was undeniably attractive.

Zevran gave a lazy grin in his state, awaiting these 'angels' that had come to greet him...or devils...it was hard to tell really and he was hardly a man with a moral compass that pointed straight. Why would people lie about the voices but not the light? It was such a shame to leave out this detail.

At least he thought so-so far death was pleasant, no need to whine and fuss about it.

He was brought out of his musing however by the sudden ice cold water being poured over his face, his eyes shot open and he spluttered; the one pouring the water didn't stop as he thrashed, using every ounce of water on him until he was partially soaked.

Zevran grimaced-death was now marginally less enjoyable in wet leathers.

He heard a thump and opened his eyes to see an empty water flask hitting the ground, he blinked several times before raising his eyes to look at his 'angels.' The movement sent his head pounding, vision blurring as he once again blinked, finally focusing in on their faces

His angels looked suspiciously like the ones he had been sent here to kill.

He should have been wiser-he should have stayed 'dead.'

Four people stood around him or rather two men and two women.

One of the men had dirty blond hair and bright eyes, his face was oddly regal, his chin was held high even as he looked down at the elf through narrowed eyes. He wore armor that showed him as a warden commander-yet Zevran doubted that was truly his rank. A sword and shield rested on his back and the assassin recalled now that the shield had been rushing towards his head.

The other man had grayish brown skin with odd red markings-tattoos? Violet eyes were ironically dull, sunk into his skull rather deeply, his hair was white and two thick horns curled to the back of his head.

Good grief one of his angels was a bloody Qunari-he didn't need to be laying down to note the size difference between this giant and the others.

Then there was the women, One with dark hair pulled into a bun, bangs falling into wild golden eyes that oddly resembled that of a cats. She was exotic and Zevran was sure she would be quite fiery between the bed sheets. Her attire was revealing and he struggled to focus on her face-or note the staff across her back.

Two warriors a Mage and then...

His eyes moved slowly to the woman that now removed her hood,the movement catching his attention as she then slowly knelt before him-and it was then that he realized a dagger was pressed to to his throat.

But his gaze was fixed upon the Elven woman before him, Thick brownish red hair was cut short and stylishly around her small face, it fell to just below her chin, nearly touching her shoulders. Eyes were the color of emeralds, staring at him with an almost...blank detached appearance. She was cold and uncaring towards him. He felt chilled by looking at her. Dalish markings intricately wove over her forehead and cheeks, enchancing the effect of her wide eyes. Red lips were full and currently pressed together tightly.

He remembered her now...the one that had matched him move for move in the battle. She was like a dancer with her blades. He'd say she was a rogue but her style was even more intricate than his.

He felt severely outmatched with just this small woman before him.

This assessment took but a few seconds that felt like decades. They awaited for him to speak so he groaned and shifted his weight, noting his tied hands behind his back.

"I rather thought i'd wake up dead...or not at all as the case may be"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "That can easily be fixed...I Just need some answers first."

Zevran held his straight face, listening to her voice and barely registering her words, the voice was the female one he had heard-ah so this was his angel.

"Ah so you intend to weasel information out from your prisoner? Very well, allow me to save you some time. My name is Zevran-Zev to my friends. and I was an Antivan crow sent here with the task of killing any surviving grey wardens. A task I have failed at, sadly. "

The girl snorted. "I am rather happy you failed."

Zevran smiled, winking at her and chuckling internally as her face twisted in disgust. "As would I were I in your position."

The man with the high chin suddenly looked down in confusion, brows furrowing as it went silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, but what in the name of the maker are the Antivan Crows?"

Zevran opened his mouth to respond, eyes remaining on the Beauty before him-which is why he saw her cut him off-her brilliant eyes flashing like quicksilver.

"I know what they are...assassins, liars and thieves. Sons of whores and monsters alike." Her beautiful features had now turned ugly. Were Zevran not so surprised by what she said he may have shrunken back in fear.

The man looked even more confused. "Then...why are we keeping him alive?"

The woman paused..."Leverage." that was her only response, and Zevran fought to not raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Now then..." she turned her head back to Zevran. "Tell me all that you know of this little situation."

Zevran nodded, offering another sly grin to her. "Very well...I was hired by a rather angry fellow in the capitol...Loghain I think his name was...yes that was it. The crows were paid handsomely for their services for we do have a reputation to upkeep...though we get nothing for the dirty-work save what we take from our target's pockets."

She tilted her head. "Are you not loyal to your employer?"

Zevran chuckled softly. "My dear woman you demanded the answers and I was not paid for silence-not that I offered it for sale exactly."

She sighed and nodded. "Very well...that's all I really needed to know."

Zevran nodded again, his smile still in place. "I see...if we are done then...I have a proposition for you."

She offered a smile that did not touch her eyes. "Are you about to plead for your life by offering your skills to my little group?" she spoke pleasantly but Zevran heard the false note within it.

"I was indeed...I am quite talented, you could _use _me." He lowered his voice to a purr noting the way she rolled her eyes and trying not to let his frustration show.

"No need to beg..."

She leaned forward, her face close to his and Zevran wondered excitedly what she planned to do...the dagger at his neck had fallen away.

Only to strike at the back of his head...and once again he was in the dark.

Maker curse whoever said there was light in this.


	3. Chapter 2 Our band of misfits

**All rights belong to bioware, I do not own their world, characters or story. I'm merely playing with them.**

Waking up was easier this time, Zevran had no illusions of what had happened now. He was not dead but he may as well have been. His head pounded before he even fully came to...the pain this time didn't come on slowly but full force. He groaned and shifted, noting how his hands were still tied to what felt like a tree trunk, whoever tied the knots were quite good at it that was for sure, some of his gear was removed, all of his weapons gone.

Well at least they were thorough.

His eyes slowly opened, wincing at even the dim light from a distant fire. He squinted, eyes narrowing and trying to figure out where he was.

Around him the Warden's group milled about, most of them ignoring him, The Qunari and man from earlier stood near the fire, several tents erected around the warmth. In the distance the mage woman was also seen around her own fire, with her own tent, utterly isolated from the group.

Two women he did not recognize. One a red head with a rather wicked looking bow...another an elderly woman in robes. Zevran saw the warden leave her tent, heading towards her male counterpart. Elf and human lowered their heads, speaking in low tones, Zevran strained his ears but could not catch a word of what was said. He noticed the red headed archer regarding him, a smirk pulling at her lips.

Zevran rose a brow at her, returning her smirk with his own.

That is until a large mass of fur suddenly tackled him, wrenching his tied arms uncomfortably, nearly tearing them from their sockets as a wet tongue licked eagerly at his face.

Zevran veered away. "By the maker this is not the reception I expected!" He gave a hearty laugh, head tilting back as he was licked at some more by the large Mabari hound practically sitting on top of his lap as the elf straightened up into his seated position once more.

He vaguely heard a whistle and the large dog reluctantly moved off him with a small whine of disappointment. Zevran blinked, his head hurting more now as his vision blurred. He looked forward and realized almost every pair of eyes were on him now, glaring daggers. The two wardens were eyeing him to. One impassively the other with narrowed eyes. The male whispered something to the elven woman...but she didn't seem to take an interest. Staring at Zevran, her elegant eyebrows lowering in confusion, a wrinkle forming between them.

Zevran eyed the Mabari warily-it was an odd reaction after all, especially as he noted how the hound now laid at the elven woman's feet, clearly he belonged to her. Why then would the mutt like him in any way?

He had been trying to kill all of them earlier after all.

The red headed woman moved first...to the large cauldron in the fire...spooning whatever was inside of it into a bowl...before walking over to Zevran.

He eyed her in amusement. "Ah...keeping the prisoner strong before putting him to work? How cruel." He clucked his tongue, eyeing her over in appreciation. "However had I known such lovely women existed within this band of misfits i'd have switched sides faster."

The woman's face didn't change...she untied one of his hands and handed him the bowl and wooden spoon.

"You are not on our side." She spoke with an Orlesian accent that forced Zevran's smirk to grow, A foreigner just like him-how quaint.

He gave a low chuckle...she had brought him some sort of stew that smelled divine...and without hesitation he tasted it. Eyes struggling not to widen at the taste, whoever made this had quite the gift considering how good this tasted on such limited supplies.

"My dear woman...won't you offer an assassin a slight break? By telling me of your little...group." He eyed the others over and then her, smiling slightly.

The woman sighed...glancing back at the group as they once again ignored the elf tied to the tree. "I am Leliana. The Qunari is Sten, the man Alistair, the elderly mage is Wynne and the isolated one Morrigan. The other warden..." She paused slightly.

Zevran smiled. "Don't leave me in suspense now."

Leliana sighed. "Rayne and her hound is Gwin."

Zevran allowed his eyes to focus on this...Rayne. He tested the word out loud, smiling at how it sounded coming from his lips as he intentionally rolled the R.

He noted how the woman's ear twitched slightly as if she had heard him.

"And what does your precious Rayne plan on doing to me?" He smiled back at Leliana once more.

Leliana pursed her lips slightly. "She is not sure yet. She has explained why she has kept you alive but has refrained from making a decision as of yet. I believe she plans to speak with you...give you the chance of proving to her that you are worth keeping around."

Zevran slowly nodded, continuing to eat as she spoke. The bowl wasn't very deep and the amount left him far from satisfied but he dar enot complain.

"I see, Thank you lovely Leliana, I do appreciate your...generosity. We shall make a fine team should I live, No?"

Leliana narrowed her eyes slightly. "Don't count on it Zevran..." She stood without another word and turned on her heel to walk away.

Zevran chuckled, nudging the bowl and spoon away from him, watching in amusement as the Mabari, Gwin, moved to retrieve the bowl in his large jaws...bringing it over to his mistress and letting out a small 'woof' as he set it at her feet.

Rayne glanced down at the dog, smiling and brushing her fingers through his fur before glancing through her dark hair towards the elf, Zevran tried to appear relaxed, his free hand rising in a two fingered salute to her. Before he beckoned her with a crooked finger, smirking.

Rayne narrowed her eyes...and turned to walk into her tent.

Zevran chuckled quite loudly, quieting as he noticed he received more stares.

She wanted to avoid him? Fine...he could wait for now.


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions decisions

**everything belongs to bioware! I own nothing x3**

Rayne was sitting in her tent busy re-wrapping the hilts of her daggers, she'd sharpen them after and they'd be good as new. Its be easier if they all could just buy new weapons, but funds were short and if she bought new weapons-everyone got new weapons.

She sighed, hearing a very sound of someone clearing their throat outside her tent. Alistair's voice came a moment later.

"You better be decent Ray because I'm coming in either way."

Rayne's lips twitched ever so slightly, she moved quickly..smacking into Alistair as he moved to duck into the tent...She snickered as the large human fell over on to his back.

Alistair gave his signature "Heyyyy" whining and giving his best pout.

Rayne rolled her eyes at him, schooling her face back into its impassive state. She reached down to help him up, nearly falling over at her attempt, he was laughing at her frustrated expression by the time she got him on his feet again.

"Its not funny. You weigh a ton"

He pouted again. "I lost a few pounds."

Rayne gave him a quick look up and down. "Lift up your shirt, think I found them."

Alistair raised an eyebrow at her. "You know...I don't think its appropriate for you to pull rank by making me strip in front of the others."

Rayne's mouth popped open, she sputtered indignantly, trying to respond as her cheeks began to flood with color. "Well..I...you've been a warden longer!"

Alistair's grin merely grew. "Oh in that case maybe I should pull rank on you..."

Rayne shook her head wildly " that is not funny."

Laughter brought both their attentions over to the Antivan crow...still tied to a tree in plain view of the entire camp. He was laughing quite loudly. Eyes nearly watering as his shoulders shook with his mirth.

"Ah I'd applaud you, Alistair but my hands are busy." he chuckled some more. "This is truly not how I pictured things working out when I imagined being tied up by our dear warden." He gave Rayne a wink. The amusement in her yes replaced with cold fury now, which just made him chuckle some more.

Alistair reached up to rub at the back of his neck..."Ah...Right. Now that reminds me of why I even came over here..." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "What are you planning on doing with him Rayne, the others are getting nervous...we know your reason for not liking him, but why not just...kill him?" Alistair lowered his voice, shooting a glare over to the bemused looking assassin.

Rayne sighed. "I wanted to kill him Alistair...and that's exactly why i can't."

Alistair peered at her in confusion. " You aren't making any sense. If you want him dead, we can just get it over with."

Rayne shook her head. "I'm making perfect sense, even if it makes me crazy. I can't kill him Alistair, because I can't blame him for things others did. He wasn't there. He didn't do it. Me killing him for it would be like blaming a mere guard for their captains crimes."

Alistair sighed at her. "Alright I see your point, but he did try to kill us. So can't we blame him for that?"

Rayne worried her bottom lip, ducking her head down so her face was out of the Assassins View, she would not be soft around the likes of him. She would be cold, she would lead, she would not be kind as she was with the others.

"...We can make him atone for it. By making him join and help us."

Alistair suddenly shrieked. "What!? you're taking the Assassin with us now? does that really seem like a good idea?" Their previously private conversation now had everyone's attention.

Zevran now appeared like the cat that caught the Canary, Rayne lifted her head, peering through a curtain of dark hair to glare at the assassin, dark eyes colored like ice seemed to burn like fire. Zevran winked at her, toying with her. He wondered briefly if what the oaf in fornt of her shrieked was true.

"I may come to regret it...But yes. I'm bringing him with us. Besides. whats another misfit with the likes of us. We have a bastard prince, a traitor Qunari, an Orlesian bard, a witch of the wilds, a circle mage, a cuddly Mabari and a disgraced Dalish elf. Seems to me that he will fit right in."

Without another word, she saw the slight apprehensive agreement in his eyes and took it as acknowledgement enough. She moved past him, going over to Bodahn and retrieving the Assassin's gear. She walked quickly over to the Antivan, Zevran watched her with interest. She dropped the items-all his belongings, unceremoniously on the ground next to him, before she knelt, pulling a dagger from her hip.

Zevran raised a brow, lifting his chin and smirking at her. "Ah, here to finish the job?"

Rayne quickly gripped his shoulder and jerked him forward, slashing the dagger down sharply ...it cut the ropes in one clean slice, narrowly missing his fingers. She undid the knots remaining around his hands as she responded. "No...i'm giving you a new one."

Zevran rubbed at his red wrists and eyed her through hooded eyes, that odd curve to his lips not fading. "I see. Out of one cage and into another I see. Very well.. I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you. I am your man without reservation, whatever you wish of me I will do without question and with haste. This I swear."

She eyed him warily and grunted. "Go get supplies for a tent from Bodahn. and then pack up, get dressed up, whatever you need to do. you do it now. You won't be keeping watch on us tonight. I don't trust you, regardless of any oath. You need to earn the right to speak to me as a friend or an equal. Until then you are nothing but a blade for me to use. As I see fit."

She stood fluidly and turned sharply on her heel, stalking away. Zevran would be angry at her words, were it not for the fire he saw in those eyes.

Oh he could not wait to tame that fire, turn it into a smoldering stare of longing-for him.

He chuckled, this is a game he had played many times. Now it just had some extra pieces. He stood, gathering his gear and walking over to the merchant.

He'd pull out every tactic, she'd be in his bed before she even knew it.

Zevran smirked again to himself, rubbing at his wrists-maybe those ropes would come in handy with her after all.


	5. Chapter 4: Back to work

**All rights go to Bioware. Seriously I won nothing! and ill quit forgetting to put this .**

The next days passed by in a blur to Zevran. The group had first stopped by Redcliffe though for what reason Zevran didn't know as the warden had not brought him along for the journey. Though he noted as they returned to camp, the grateful awe filled look Alistair regarded his fellow warden with.

Clearly something interesting happened but all he found out was that Rayne managed to get the mages to help save a possessed boy. The boy was the son of the Arl of Redcliffe, who was important to Alistair-though even so; his clear devotion to his female partner was beyond just that. Something else had passed between them and Zevran found himself puzzled.

The boy wasn't...in love with her. No. his stares were more of respect and the way they teased and acted seemed more...like a family. Brother and a sister. The bickering and the jokes flirty, but never crossing that invisible line.

It drove Zevran mad with curiosity.

But now they were making their way to Denerim as planned before Zevran's attempted assassination. It was raining heavily but the group trudged on throughout the day-not many ambushes occurred in this weather. But Zevran's newly returned armor felt beyond uncomfortable when he was soaking wet. He made his way from the back of the group to walk up next to Rayne. She regarded him with a brief cold glance before staring forward again. He tisked at her, clucking his tongue in disappointment.

"Come my dear woman, How am I to prove my...worth. If you are unwilling to let me try."

Rayne sighed but still didn't look at him. "Actions speak louder than words. You'll be coming with me to find this Brother Genitivi..."

Zevran raised a brow at the unfamiliar name. His head cocked to one side as he kept his gaze on her, she'd glance at him now and then as he continued staring intently.

When he managed to catch and hold her gaze, he'd offer a sly smile and respond. " And what is our reasons for finding this man?"

Rayne pursed her lips but indulged him...for now. "The Arl of Redcliffe is sick. And so far there has been no cure to be found...so we've resorted to chasing a myth. The urn of Sacred ashes-Andraste's remains. Are said to be able to cure anything. Brother Genitivi is said to know the location or at least where to start looking. "

Zevran nodded. "Putting all our problems on stories of faith. What a test this will be."...Rayne snorted at his words and he narrowed his gaze on her. "What?"

"I am Dalish Zevran. My belief resides in the creators...my gods...you're an elf. Do you not believe as I do?"

Zevran frowned..."I am no more Dalish than Alistair is. I know my Mother was Dalish-though she gave up on her clan. So I doubt that counts. Why should it matter-do you not believe in Andraste?"

Rayne eyed him more intently now. "Its not that I don't believe she existed...I somewhat think that all gods are the same-but each race...region, merely has a different name and form for them. Maybe the Maker and the creators are one and the same, Who are we to know? I just don't see how ashes...can heal a man. It seems foolish to be chasing a fable...but we need this man's help."

Zevran's lips quirked in amusement. "I see. I agree with you...but it is an adventure, no? I so love...being _adventurous._"

Rayne blinked a few times, Zevran's eyes drawn to her cheeks as they filled with color, he resisted the urge to smirk; Rayne was more innocent than she dare admit, especially to someone such as himself.

Rayne opened her mouth Several times but could offer no response as Zevran dropped back, winking at her and beginning to walk by her large Hound, Gwin rubbed his large head into Zevran's hand. Rayne actually scowled at the sight as Zevran offered the war dog his attention, scratching behind his ears.

Rayne faced forward again as the rain continued to soak their group. her hair stuck to her face and neck and she shook it off impatiently though it was pointless as the strands stubbornly fell right back into place.

She turned her head to call back to the group. Thunder rumbled loudly, and she winced as lightning struck in the distance. Alistair offered her a sympathetic look.

"Alright...we need to get out of this storm and rest! Tree's are up ahead...we'll need to try and find a cave...some place dry. Be careful near the tree's-stay alert. Lightning might not strike you...but it will strike your surroundings. Wynne...Morrigan...keep your spells ready just in case... We're carrying a lot of metal."

The two mages nodded to her, though Morrigan seemed none to pleased by the weather. It had taken Rayne so long to finally decide to set camp. The group split up in two's to cover more ground. Alistair went with Rayne, Morrigan with Sten, Wynne with Leliana which left Zevran with Gwin

It took along time but finally...Zevran managed to find a cave big enough-and empty of threats-for the group to stay in. Gwin panted happily and let out a loud howl, signaling to the others that they found somewhere to stay.

Soon they were all setting up bedrolls in the dry Cave...Bodahn had to set out many items to dry that his cart hadn't managed to cover. It was a tight fit...but the warmth of other bodies kept them secure. Their dinner wasn't particularly satisfying. Cold left overs and dry bread.

Zevran was yet again not chosen to keep watch. Rayne volunteered to take the first one...

As the others settled down to sleep, Zevran found himself lying awake, staring up at the roof of the cave...he looked towards the opening, noting Rayne sitting form just inside the entrance, Gwin was asleep on her left side, a head in her lap. Zevran smiled at the sight...and as silent as a ghost. He made his way towards her.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

But...he was feeling adventurous. And Zevran? Zevran loved adventuring.


	6. Chapter 5: Unspoken desire

**All rights go to Bioware. Though i do adore their world I unfortunately own no part of it. Please read and review...i'd like to get feedback! :3**

Zevran slowly approached...ears perking slightly as he caught the low hum of her voice. Rayne was staring up at the sky as the storm raged outside, sending the tree's into a frenzy of motion. She was speaking to Gwin, he realized; as if the hound was just another person who could understand her.

Then he actually heard what she was saying.

"I've never been so unsure about my own choices Gwin..." The hound let out a rumble of understanding. "I don't hate him." Gwin gave a happy 'woof'. Rayne sighed at him. "But I don't like him either." Gwin whined...questioningly. Rayne lowered her head. "He's a crow. An assassin, my opinion of that has not and will not change. But...I thought they were all the same. I just...don't know anymore."

It was then that Zevran realized it was him that she spoke of. He watched her hands as she ran her knuckles under neath Gwin's jaw, causing him to rumble happily. But the war hound's eyes were open...one eye...firmly on Zevran.

Zevran felt suddenly ashamed, but didn't back away. Rayne was silent now, he watched as she flinched as lightning struck in the distance, the loud crack as it slammed into some poor tree. He frowned, being afraid of a storm just didn't seem very realistic; after all, she was a warden.

He saw her shivering and approached silently, pulling his cloak from his back. He forgot about his own attire, loose fitting pants and a white shirt with puffy sleeves that some called a 'pirate' shirt. The cloak was merely to keep him a bit warmer in his bedroll. Fereldan's weather was not at all what he was used to.

Very carefully though, he slid the cloak around Rayne's small shoulders...she tensed, but she did not turn to look at him, her tension building as he spoke.

"You have sat here for quite some time, warden. Is it not past time for you to sleep and pass the watch to Alistair?"

Rayne remained tensed as he moved to sit beside her, crossing his legs and lowering himself down fluidly. The movement was not lost on her, he moved with an ease she didn't see with anyone else. Everything he did held purpose.

It reminded her of a wolf...stalking its prey. Her emerald gaze narrowed on him.

"Should you not be asleep Zevran?" Her voice was accusing, he wondered briefly if she knew he had overheard her 'conversation.' Gwin rose from his spot by her side and moved instead to Zevran's, laying down and placing his head in the Antivan's lap.

Rayne scowled down at the dog as Zevran turned to look at him..ruffling his ears and rubbing small circles behind them. The dog was soon rumbling contently.

"What have you done to my Mabari." Her voice was exasperated and Zevran raised his head, his smile at the dog's actions fading as his golden eyes met with her cold green. He frowned at her.

"I have done nothing. I know not why he likes me; is it so bad that he does?"

Rayne eyed Gwin and frowned, some of the tension left her shoulders as she sighed and looked away, she flinched suddenly as lightning struck nearby and thunder cracked loudly through the air. Her body fell into Zevran's side and he, on instinct, wrapped an arm around her waist securely.

A part of Rayne marveled at how she fit in the crook of his arm...against his side...but as she turned to look at him warily; she noted the curious look in his eyes.

"It is just a storm...why are you afraid?" His voice was not judgmental as she expected, merely curious. There was no teasing glint in his eyes the expression caught her off guard and she found herself unable to pull back even a little despite how close to her he was, she felt his fingers flexing around her waist and she tensed up again.

"I don't see how that is any of your business..."

Zevran turned his head to watch the storm raging outside, giving a low thought hum from his throat.

"You are the leader of this operation, Rayne. I am not the only one that has noticed how you flinch, but the others watch you in concern. Most of them-if not all of them. Know why you fear this." he nodded towards the forest as more lightning flashed in the sky.

She avoided his gaze now. "Perhaps that is because I trust them."

His hand rose-Zevran knew he had to be careful, but earning her trust would be a slow thing...and if he had to make his seduction more subtle than so be it. He lifted her chin with two fingers, slowly, seeing the way her eyes widened and anger began to burn in them.

Before she could comment or pull away though he spoke. "You said actions speak louder than words when it comes to earning trust. Here I am merely trying to earn it from you."

She was disarmed in a moment, eyes now swarming with confusion. "...What are you doing?" She whispered it and Zevran's eyes darkened at the tone of her voice. He hated having to be so soft. He wanted to see her eyes blow wide in shock as his mouth connected with hers, wanted her to beg and plead for him...lust was such a strong emotion and he felt how she stiffened as if knowing his own desires. His thoughts.

He didn't dare close the distance between their mouths. To fast. to soon.

But maker the things he could show her...

No, the raging want in his mind was pushed aside by his own sense of reasoning. While in his mind he pictured her naked skin pressed and sliding against his own-in reality he responded to her words.

"I am offering you a shoulder...and my own ears should you ever deem me worthy of talking to. Nothing more...nothing less." his voice was smooth, holding no hint of what his mind wanted. He felt a throb of disappointment in his groin as he retracted his arm from her side.

He nearly growled at how she relaxed once he stopped touching her, returning his hands to their previous actions of stroking over Gwin's head. He prided himself on his control though. Eyes remaining on her face, drifting to her lips lazily as her teeth pressed into her bottom lip.

He gently pried Gwin's large head off his lap, smiling at the hound as he whined in disappointment.

"Now now, Gwin. Keep your mistress company hmm?"

He smiled at Rayne, her eyes remained confused though, her lips now pressed into a thin line.

"...Do try to get some sleep, my dear warden." he turned away after offering a two fingered salute and a bow of his head to her. He made his way back to his bedroll but not before his ears twitched at the softest of words she spoke to his retreating back.

"Thank you...Zevran."

He found his lips pulling up into a smug smirk as he fell back into his Bedroll.

Sleep came easier to him this time.


	7. Chapter: 6 Chasing myths

**I am back! sorry for the wait..i was gone camping x3 no internet available. Also I am so sorry for any spelling mistakes-English is not my first language but I am learning! I will try to correct things when I have some time. I don't catch them all unfortunately.**

**Bioware owns all :D**

The trip to Denerim continued as planned after the unfortunate interruption from the storm. The group made camp outside the city and after everyone was settled, Rayne gathered Alistair, Gwin and Zevran and started towards the city.

Zevran watched Rayne curiously as they made their way through the market. The Dalish elf seemed even more tense than last night, he was oh so tempted to offer himself in order to fix that but he had no intention of being slapped today. Even Alistair seemed a bit on edge, the two of them glancing about warily.

Zevran shrugged it off as nerves due to being so close to Loghain.

Rayne and Alistair were currently speaking to a merchant, Alistair was doing the talking for once while Rayne kept her hood up. Zevran knew she was not comfortable in these streets...he to felt the urge to hide his ears but resisted. While they walked together it simply looked like a human man with his elf servant and bodyguard.

A good cover up if they ever needed it.

Soon though they were headed for Brother Genitivi's home. Rayne took the lead once they reached the door, glancing about she stepped inside without even knocking, Alistair gave her a nervous glance in response.

Rayne waked in pushing her hood down hastily, she gave a pointed look to her companions who nodded preparing their weapons. Rayne called out into the house as they made their way into the dining room.

"Brother Genitivi? I am a friend seeking to speak with you on a most urgent matter."

A man stepped out from another room, wringing his hands together nervously. He looked at the group and stammered. "W-who are you...what do you want?...don't touch anything." he looked to Zevran as he inspected a painting on the wall. He was a feeble man, shorter than even Rayne was.

She peered at him sharply. "Brother Genitivi?"

He blinked. " No..no..I'm his Assistant Weylon, He hasn't been around...hes disappeared!...I thought...maybe you had something to do with it when you just walked in."

Rayne pressed her lips together into a thin line. "Where was he last seen?"

He flinched at her cold tone, Zevran bit back his smirk.

"I...I don't know." Weylon Stammered. "He was researching here..."

Rayne idly walked around the table, trailing her hand over the wood. She spoke smoothly, eyes raising to lock on him in time with her words. "You're lying."

Weylon swallowed, sweat appearing on his brow. Rayne didn't particularly seemed phased by his reaction, she kept slowly circling towards him, Zevran found himself watching her hips appreciatively.

quite the huntress his grey warden.

"I'll ask you again...where is he?"

Weylon lowered his head. "He...was last seen at Lake Calenhad."

She nodded. " Thank you for your cooperation...we'll just have a look around and be on our way."

Weylon nodded. "I am sure he will return soon Milady; please do try to not disturb anything." His eyes darted to the room he had exited from which was not lost on the Dalish elf.

Zevran and Alistair noted how Rayne motioned with her chin to the door. Both of them moved quickly as Gwin moved subtly behind Weylon.

"Hey what are you doing!?...stay away from that door!...its Genitivi's private storage."

Zevran looked to Rayne and responded to the nervous man. "We need to look around. We won't disturb anything."

Weylon shook his head rapidly. "No...no. I'm sorry but you can't go back there."

Rayne's voice interrupted the conversation sharply. "What are you hiding Weylon. If that really is your name." Her voice was now as cold as her gaze. Locked on him like a predator choosing its target

He flinched. " Nothing..you just can-"

Rayne narrowed her eyes. " More lies..."

Weylon's eyes narrowed now to, his shoulders straightened- a second later a knife was being sent at Rayne's head. Zevran moved rapidly and pulled her out of the way; she had already moved to be out of harms way but nodded to him gratefully for the help.

"Gwin!" Zevran and Rayne spoke in unison, Rayne shooting Zevran a sharp look. Then the large Mabari hound was upon the small man in seconds tearing apart the skin at the back of his neck..he kept screaming over the growls but was soon cut off.

Rayne pulled away from Zevran, shouldering past him and not sparring a glance at the corpse. She walked into the room he had tried to keep them out of and began looking around. Her nose wrinkled as she made her way towards the unforgettable stench of death.

In the corner at the back of the room a corpse was stuffed. Alistair was pale already from what had happened and he scowled.

"That must be the real Assistant's corpse."

Rayne nodded and Gwin barked happily over by a map on the wall.

Rayne moved over to her hound with a smile. "Found something boy?" she looked up to the map, brows raising.

Alistair groaned. " Great...time to go to the cold mountains. Fantastic..."

Zevran shivered just thinking about it and Rayne smirked. "You're coming with me Zevran...unless you fear a bit of cold."

Alistair blinked at her teasing tone of voice and Zevran smirked looking back at her..."Oh I don't worry...as long as you are there to keep me warm my dear warden."

Rayne went wide eyed and stammered and Alistair cleared his throat...

"Right then...we should head back to camp for a quick rest before we start moving again."

**this chapter is shortttt for a reason. next one..longer. more important. this is a filler chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Everyone keeps secrets

**Bit of a time jump here. but don't worry not much happened in between. sorry for the time its taking me to write these. Work has kept me busy. I appreciate my reviewers very much so a shout out going to you :3 hope you guys continue to enjoy and give me feedback.**

**Bioware owns all 3**

The group trudged silently through the caverns within the mountain...no one seemed in the mood to talk. Leliana was pale, Alistair was staring at his feet, and Rayne's shoulders were rigid as she walked, both her hands resting on the hilts of her blades.

Zevran to felt no urge to comment on the somber mood. The guardian had left all of them silent. Commenting on their pasts now however they merely made their way through the caves. Zevran could still here Rayne's words as they passed by the guardian a scowl on her lips. "Let's get the damn ashes and get out."

What was more confusing was what it all said. Zevran learned of Alistair's heritage and Leliana's past through listening around camp...now he merely had more info. But Rayne's past life before becoming a warden has been hidden from him the entire time. She reveals little of herself while learning as much as she can.

But the Guardian just made him more curious.

"You blame yourself for the past. And even some of those that travel with you You try to hide and move on from your grudge...but you feel as if this is the past repeating yourself. Why you? you say...why did you live? why not them?"

Zevran shook the guardian's voice from his head sharply. Rayne's troubles were his own. He saw the look on her face-in her eyes when the guardian addressed him and not the others. But he didn't see her face when he stared back into her green eyes...he saw similar dark hair...darker skin and eyes that flashed with cold justice.

Rinna.

He gritted his teeth.

Today was just not their day apparently. Defeating Kolgrimm and his cult was one thing...but then the dragon. They retrived many treasures form the dragon's hoard of items but the sight of everyone bleeding...falling...Zevran shuddered. He could still feel Rayne pressed up against him...the dragon had swatted her with its tail and the small elf had crashed into the assassin. For a few moments their limbs were tangled the way Zevran wanted them to be-minus armor.

But she was knocked out...

The rest was a blur. Alistair was in a rage and Leliana was running out of arrows.

It was Zevran who jumped on the dragons head and killed it.

****Alistair had helped him up, the two sharing a look. They didn't like each other...but they seemed to finally develop some sense of trust. That feeling of comradeship faded once they were moving and on to the next test.

Everyone had their secrets...and none of them wanted to admit it.

Zevran moved without much thought as Rayne easily beat the spirits in the room. She had a clever mind and a sharp tongue, their riddles did little to faze her and Zevran never saw her pause despite her hard eyes and harsh tone of voice.

She was livid.

The group made their way into the next room; Rayne suddenly stopped, Causing Alistair to walk straight into her back, all of her muscles were locked in place. Her eyes were wide Zevran noted, he followed them to look at what she did.

An elf was before them, one with dark hair and Dalish markings the color of ash, his eyes were a nice hazel...kind..puppy eyes perhaps. he was fiddling with something in his hand...but as Rayne approached he raised his head, smiling at her. Zevran felt staggered, the man's face...his hair color.

He looked like Rayne. Their faces were similar, even their markings were the same though his were more sharp and hers were elegant his were white...hers were black. The only difference was the sharpness of his features and the color of his eyes. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Your hair is still short mouse." His voice was deep, attractive and held a slight accent that Zevran couldn't place.

Rayne swallowed staring at him. "You aren't him. Stop taking his form."

The boy stopped fiddling with the necklace he held...eyeing her kindly. "Perhaps I am not. But I am what you need me to be."

His eyes drifted to Zevran. "You have a crow with you after all."

"Zivaen..." her voice cracked with sorrow and Zevran felt a stab in his gut...Leliana took a hold of Alistair's arm, tugging him away. Zevran moved to follow but the ghost of Zivaen's image pinned him with his stare.

Zevran stopped where he was...

Rayne swallowed again...shaking her head. " It isn't them. Not what you think Brother..."

Zevran swung his eyes to hers. 'Xivaen' smiled at her sadly.

"I know. Be safe sister. and Be happy. don't let your anger at the past cloud your judgement on the future. You can't blame everyone for things like this. Just as I see you struggling to do as I say...I'm proud of you. We all are." He took her hand in his, pressing the necklace into her palm and folding her fingers over it. "For safe keeping hmm?...You've grown up mouse...nearly as tall as me now."

Rayne just nodded numbly, lips trembling as her hand tightened on the necklace. "Yeah." her voice cracked again.

The image of her brother...of Xivaen...was fading...The ghost turned its eyes to Zevran. The assassin knew this was not the boy the girl knew but in that moment he felt like it was. He felt the stare like a warning...a warning of what awaited him should he hurt Rayne in any way.

Zevran smirked coldly in response just before the image vanished.

Alistair and Leliana returned...Rayne merely tucked the necklace away. Her voice was empty when she spoke.

"Lets move..."

The group had no complaints. and no questions were asked.

yet.

They walked into the room without much care, pulling their weapons out. Zevran felt a smug smile pulling at his lips reminded of the time he fought Rayne for real, this shadow reflection of her was not nearly as skilled. He laughed slightly as it vanished due to one of Leliana's arrows.

The next room was yet another puzzle. Rayne actually seemed confused by the workings of this odd bridge. They all stumbled from rock to rock around the room trying to make the bridge completely solid so they could cross.

Some laughs were given as they repeatedly fell over their own feet in exhaustion and Zevran even saw Rayne crack the smallest of smiles. Alistair began cracking jokes on his amazing balance and Leliana said that he was very poised.

It was moments such as this that made the darker things disappear. Even if they only vanished for a few moments.

When they finally made it into the next room, they stared in awe towards the steps leading up to the urn. Leliana was practically shivering in response to the myth they had found.

Alistair let out a breath. Relieved. "Finally."

Rayne was reading a tablet on a stone altar, the only thing standing between them and the urn was a wall of flames.

She looked back to the others moving to the side of the altar. "Wait here."

They all reluctantly agreed. Zevran turned his gaze to the tablet she had been reading...his thoughts were confused. What did the riddle even mean?

He was working the words through his head, his mind sluggish with exhaustion until his eyes landed on Rayne...she was removing her armor piece by piece. Alistair to had jaw dropped a little bit, Leliana was kindly looking away...trying not to peek.

Zevran couldn't even bare to look away. More of her sun-kissed skin was revealed...still pale in comparison to his own. Scars were found here and there but the curves of her nude form held him entranced.

Once again he felt Rinna creeping into his mind, shoved aside roughly at seeing the scars on her back, several of them clearly done by daggers, stab wounds or otherwise.

He let his eyes drift down towards her lower back, over her backside which he lingered on, there was an odd object around her left knee. and after a moment of hesitation she removed it...it seemed to be something to brace her knee.

He was then smacked in the head by Leliana, him and Alistair both he noted as he turned his eyes away, regarding Leliana with a raised brow, shrugging as if to say he could not help himself. Leliana merely rolled her eyes. They all watched Alistair jumping forward to try and stop her as she walked-limped into the wall of fire.

Zevran eyed her leg in confusion but pushed the thought away.

He to stiffened, expecting the grey warden to suddenly burn into a crisp before them. But the fire only seemed to lick up her skin, coiling around her as if caressing her. Alistair stopped dead, hand still outstretched towards her. After standing in the flames for some time...Rayne kept walking. Nude as the day she was born she strode towards the altar and up the steps towards the urn.

She pulled out a small pouch...and took only a pinch of the ashes.

Without even caring about her naked body she walked back down the steps..the fire died away...and Alistair stammered helplessly...Zevran kept his eyes on Rayne's as she approached. She merely shot him a challenging look.

Leliana retrieved their leaders gear and returned it to her.

She put her clothes back on without a care. nodding thankfully. "Lets go. I am done with this place."

Leliana is the only one who was capable of responding, Zevran rubbed his mouth to hide his smirk.

Yes...a hard day indeed.

Back at the camp Zevran was absent. taking a bath in a stream nearby. He always waited last Rayne noted.

She slumped down by the fire. Watching Sten as he patrolled the perimeter of camp. Loyalty had been tested at the beginning of the day when he attacked her at Haven, but after speaking to him...she understood. for the most part anyway.

She had sent him back to camp regardless at the time. Alistair had been furious with the Qunari.

Rayne let out a tired chuckle.

She was not looking forward to all the questions she knew were coming. The others knew her story-as much as she was willing to tell them. But Zevran was another story entirely.

she didn't want to explain herself to the likes of him.

At least that was what she was telling herself.

She took out the amulet her 'brother' had given her earlier, staring down at it as her thumb slid over the glossy surface.

She sighed.

"Such an unfortunate expression for such a lovely face. Perhaps you should practice smiling in the mirror rather than scowling my dear." The assassins drawling voice made Rayne turn slightly as he took his seat beside her, his blond hair still slightly damp. Luckily however he was wearing a shirt.

"My face is not lovely."

Zevran chuckled. " Apologies...I meant exotic...stunning.."

Rayne frowned at him, turning her face away, short hair falling down between them...it wasn't much cover, her hair was to wavy...wispy..to offer much protection from his eyes.

She felt his golden stare following the curve of her neck and reigned in her temper. "What is it you wanted Zevran?"

Zevran shifted closer to her, bumping her shoulder with his own. "Talk to me Bella. Do not push me away simply because you are attracted to me."

Rayne turned her head sharply back to him. "What?" her voice was flat. "I am not attracted to you. Your just here to get your answers and your doing a horrible job at it."

Zevran arched a brow, mirth dancing in his gaze at her anger.

"Rayne. I am not trying for answers because I don't expect you to give them. Besides...is it my place to ask?" He lowered his head closer to hers.

Rayne was once again thrown off guard at his words. Mouth gaping open only to fall shut repeatedly.

"I...just figured that's what you wanted."

Zevran shrugged. " I admit I am curious...but that didn't answer me. Is it my place to ask Rayne?" he rolled the R, causing her eyes to flash at him.

She seemed frozen for a long time as he took a piece of her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Her eyes lowered. "Ask."

Zevran lowered his hand away from her face, leaning back to give her space as he spoke. "Hmm...I merely want to know the story behind the boy. will you tell me?"

Rayne shifted her eyes away, sighing she sat up and nodded.

"Very well...be prepared for a long story."

Zevran smiled.

He was more than prepared.


	9. Chapter 8: A story and a stolen

**And here it is. two chapters in one day!? yes..yes I know haha me. but I was excited okay?**

**Bioware owns all-please read and review!**

Rayne cleared her throat...staring towards the slowly dying fire. Little movement was going on around the camp. The others were asleep save Sten on watch.

"Xivaen...was my brother as you know...My twin to be exact...he died over five years ago...along...along with the rest of my family."

She lowered her head again, unwilling to turn towards him. the words didn't get easier to say-but they came flowing out of her...unable to be stopped.

"My family is Dalish, but my fathers original clan had been mostly destroyed by some human raiders. We were moving to meet up with the clan within the area. To join with keeper Marathari's people, we sent letters ahead with some birds, and knew we would be welcomed with open arms. Before we reached them however we stopped by Denerim...for we were very low on supplies. We didn't know that for the entire journey from our old clan's camp to the city we were being followed by those that killed most of the others."

She closed her eyes, the images her words spoke of forming behind her closed lids.

"We also didn't know this was a planned attack...my father was of high standing amongst our people...he was one of their best hunters, and he was close to the keeper."

She turned her eyes to Zevran. "We travel a lot...over sea's or otherwise...and our keeper...made many enemies. In both Fereldan and other places."

Zevran didn't let his expression falter from its curious state. But he suddenly felt like he didn't want to listen.

"My father was loyal to our keeper however. they were childhood friends, raised together,hunted together even when he was the keepers first...and that made my father a target when he jumped to the defense of his friend..."

She stared him right in the eye. "I didn't learn until later that the crows had been hired to kill my clan."

she looked down. "They nearly succeeded, very few of us got away. and of my family only I did. My Father and mother held them off as me and my brother escaped into the alleys of the city. I saw my mother fall rather fast. She was no fighter. I was screaming inside my head, out loud me and Xiv were silent."

She shut her eyes. " I didn't see the archers on the rooftops, Xiv pushed me out of the way...took the arrow for me. I tried to drag him away but he kept growing heavier. He told me to run...those were his last words. I made it to the woods...a storm was coming that night as I tore through the tree's..."

Her eyes opened halfway...sorrow buried in them. "Lightning struck a tree near me. And just like that arrow...I didn't see it coming. The tree fell...snapped my leg."

Zevran moved his hand to her knee...where he knew the brace rested just under her armor.

"I accepted death...They would find me I thought...They'd kill me. Loose ends...must be cut." she looked at him then. Zevran's face was now carefully blank.

"Death never came." she spoke softly now...as if their conversation was strictly private. "...Marathari's hunters found me...saved me. What little was left to save. My leg never truly...healed...without the brace my limp is more obvious...but beyond that it doesn't hinder me...not anymore."

She fell silent then. They were merely staring at each other, Rayne didn't even register his hand shifting higher on her leg...curling about her waist.

"...That's why you hate them. Why you know of them." his voice was gruffer than he intended. Eyes searching hers. "Why...did you keep me alive Rayne?"

Rayne nearly leaned back at the sound of confusion in his voice. The way his eyes stared at her...no teasing...no smugness. Just a dead serious expression. His mask was lowered just like hers.

It scarred her.

"Like...that spirit taking my brothers form said. I can't blame you for what they did. I know what the crows are like. You probably don't have much freedom in your life. some. the slavery is hidden...but their word is law over their recruits. Am I wrong?"

He shook his head..."No...you aren't wrong. And for that I owe you even more. I do not deserve to be alive. I may not have had many choices...I was bought from the slave market by the crows when I was young...raised in a whorehouse. So yes. you are very correct...but it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the things I did Rayne."

Zevran suddenly shut his mouth. To much to soon, he lowered his eyelids, his gaze smoldering upon her. He need not reveal things to her...falling to deeply into those green eyes was dangerous. Feelings weren't meant to be involved here.

She nodded at his words...fingers fiddling with her leggings awkwardly. "...Do..you...miss your home?...I ...I didn't mean the whore house..I...oh...I just meant Antiva." she looked off to the side awkwardly, he reveled in the blush of her cheeks.

He smiled. " I do. I miss the heat...the sounds...the women." She rolled her eyes and he smirked at her. "But above all else I think it is the smell I miss...Where I was raised the humans would complain about it...the scent of leather. Antivan leather...it reminds me more than anything else of home."

Her eyes flashed oddly, and he tilted her head at the sudden smile she gave, wondering what he did to earn it. It faded quickly however and she nodded again. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

He chuckled...leaning his face ever closer to hers. She froze, caught in his eyes and muttered his name lowly in warning, but he merely smirked. "Anymore questions my dear warden?"

She shook her head slowly..."No...do you have any?" She seemed to be stalling...he paused eyes moving away from the curve of her throat to meet her own eyes.

"Why did that spirit call you mouse?"

Rayne smiled awkwardly, nervous...and wary of how close he was...trapped by the arm he had around her.

"My brothers nick name for me...I was always very short...Still am. Considered the 'runt' of the clan. So he called me mouse..."

He smirked. " what did you call him?"

She grinned. " Moose...because he snored like one."

Zevran let out a breathless laugh against her cheek. Nodding his approval as he clucked his tongue. " Ah, a sharp tongue even when young. You are a woman after all men's hearts I swear it."

She raised a brow. "I highly doubt that..." she subtly placed her hand on his chest...trying to push him back a bit...but he remained close...eyes shifting from her gaze to her lips.

"I don't." He whispered the words so softly she nearly didn't catch it...

He held the pose, forehead nearly touching hers, her lisp were slightly parted. But he didn't move closer...or move away. He waited. Silently staring at her as her mind whirled, he could practically sense the indecision.

His mind meanwhile was burning the image of her naked body being caressed by the flames into his memory.

"Zev." he cocked his brow at the shortening of his name.

"Hmm?" he drew the sound out, tilting his head.

"I...You're..really..."

He smiled at her stumbling words, eyes staring into hers.

"I'm really what?"

Her hand rose, he felt two of her fingers sliding down his cheek, tracing his tattoo. He resisted the urge to lean into the comforting touch...no feelings he vowed to himself internally.

"You're really close..."

He paused for a long time, practically sharing breaths with her as she waited for him to move away. He didn't...

He merely raised both brows innocently..."And?"

She swallowed. "I...don't know."

He nodded to himself. "Mhm...I think I do."

She looked confused...he moved quickly...noticing the way she jumped as his hands suddenly rose to cup her face in his palms.

She looked ready to reach for a weapon, eyes flashing angrily, until the image faded as he slid his thumb over her cheekbone and spoke quickly.

"Do you trust me?...even a little?"

She stared at him, eyes narrowed. Her answer came slow...hesitant. "...Yes."

he tilted his head. "Are you lying?"

She nearly scowled. "No."

His forehead met hers. "Then what are we doing?"

His words once again took her cool self confidence and chucked it out a window... Her eyes searched his. For what he didn't know, he just met her eyes and waited...

"I...don't know."

He smiled...eyes falling slightly, on his new target. "me either."

He didn't say anymore as he leaned in, a thrill of victory surged through him as she didn't stop him...instead her watched as he leaned in to meeting...pausing at that last inch.

He closed it. Their mouths met softly at first, even she seemed surprised but he knew what he was doing, hands sliding down her neck to her shoulders...one sliding down her back to the curve of her hips..pulling her close while the other cupped the back of her head, holding her in place as his mouth slowly moved over hers. Guiding her lips into complicated patterns.

Her breath gasped out and he smirked against her. But he didn't speed up his motions-lest she scare. His tongue tentatively stroked over her lips until they opened for him and he watched her eyes fall shut as their tongues met, tangling, she made a noise of half protest. But as he knew already...she didn't move away.

The kiss broke slowly...her eyes fluttered open, he saw the rage building but he merely brushed his lips once more over hers, a feather light touch that hers parting once more.

"Sweet dreams Rayne." he stood without a word, leaving her frozen in place at the sudden cool gust between their parting bodies. He made his way to his tent, not looking back.

His smirk only came when he laid in his bedroll staring up at the top of the tent.

"Round 1." he rubbe dhis thumb over his mouth and chuckled.

The first of many...


End file.
